


A Balm for Every Pain

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, First Time, Incest, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley finally takes a step she’s been aching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Balm for Every Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblenubbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/gifts).



She was always more than just “Mom” to me. She was my teacher, my confidante, my mentor, and my jailer. I alternated between hating her and loving her, but no matter what else happened she was always the most important person in my life. When I needed her she was there without question, holding my hand and whispering softly in my ear that everything would be all right. I would squeeze her fingers and marvel at how they always seemed cold. Such ancient hands, but so perfectly young. I loved that hands, and I loved having those fingers laced together on my hip as she drew me onto her lap. Even after I was much too old to cuddle with my mother, she never hesitated to let me curl up with her. In her office chair, in her bed, once even in her bath. I was too self-conscious to appreciate the thrill of her naked thigh against my hip or her breasts on my back; I was too focused on her lips brushing my neck as I told her what was wrong that day.

She always knew just what to say, and she always knew when to not say anything. Sometimes all it took was a hug, a warm embrace and a knowing squeeze. Comfort and love and warmth in a single package. When we would finally pull apart I always did the same thing. I would kiss the corner of her mouth and I’d whisper, “I love you, Mom.” And she would return the sentiment while brushing my hair away from my face.

One night after a particularly long day, when all the pent-up anxiety and angst dissipated as soon as I was in my mother’s arms, I lifted my head and found my mother’s lips. Mom made a small and startled sound but she didn’t pull away from me. I turned my head and felt her mouth moving under mine, felt her lips part. I held my breath as I touched her tongue with mine and pressed tighter against her, eager now for more. Mom put her hands in my hair and I feared she was going to pull me away. I looped my arms under hers, hands flat on her back, and shifted my body so I was straddling her.

We were in my room, and I was dressed for bed in a nightshirt and shorts. I could feel the warmth of her hands through the material as her fingers spread out to cover more space. Once I was sure she wouldn’t back away, I relaxed my grip slightly and pulled back. Her eyes were closed and her lips were shining in the dim light, and she started to shake her head. I spoke before she could.

“Don’t say we shouldn’t.”

Her eyes opened and I could see the words behind her eyes. She had moved her hands from my back to my hip, and I reached down to touch them. I stroked the fine bones at the back of her hand, down to her wrists, then drew them up to cover my breasts. She looked down and watched as I molded her hands to the shape of my body, and she squeezed gently. I arched my back and pressed down against her, then brought her right hand higher. 

I watched her carefully as I folded her fingers down and pressed the tip of her index finger against my lip. She watched hypnotized as I took her finger into my mouth and closed my lips around the first knuckle. Her breath caught in her throat and I circled her with my tongue, sucking hard as I unfolded her middle finger and took it in as well. Her hands were always so cold, though she claimed it didn’t bother her, and I wanted to warm them up just a little.

“Ashley...”

“Mom.” I leaned in and kissed her, letting her wet fingers slip along my cheek as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She had always been more than a mother to me. She fulfilled every role in my life, and I trusted her to teach me what I needed to know. Why couldn’t she teach me this? Why, after trusting her with every other part of my life, would I turn away from her for the most important part of life? I could kill monsters and I could take care of myself if I was dropped into a forest without provisions. Mom taught me that. Why couldn’t she be the one who taught me how to love someone?

When I was sure she wouldn’t take her hands away from my face if I let them go, I moved my hands to the collar of her blouse. One button was easily undone, then a second. It was shocking how much skin could be exposed thanks to two little buttons. I put my hands inside and flattened them on the soft skin, warm compared to her hands, and I moaned quietly as I kissed her again. This time she returned the kiss with equal passion, her fingers meeting and lacing together under the curls of my hair.

I reluctantly removed my hands from her shirt and finished undoing the buttons, and Mom pulled back to kiss my nose and my eyes. She held her lips against my eyebrow and sighed, shivering as I pushed the shirt off her shoulders to reveal a dark purple bra. “My darling girl,” she whispered against my skin. “Of course this was going to happen...”

“I love you, Mom,” I whispered, then lowered my head and kissed between her breasts. It smelled vaguely of perfume and sweat, and I licked her there. I kissed along the swell of her breast and used my tongue to find her nipple. It hardened as I explored, and I sucked it through the material as she raked her fingers through my hair and arched her back. I cupped her other breast in my hand and sat up, our faces so close that we might as well have been kissing.

“If you say this is just a one-time thing, I... I have to stop now.”

She brushed my cheek and smiled. “Oh, Ashley.” She kissed me, her tongue lapped at mine, and I pushed her down onto my bed. She held tightly to me, one of her legs hooking on my hip, and I settled between her legs as I hungrily sucked at her tongue. She dragged her nails over my body, blunted by the shirt I was unfortunately still wearing, and I sat up to try pulling it off.

“Let me, sweetheart,” she said.

I looked down at her as she curled her fingers in my shirt and peeled it up and off of me. She sat up and pressed her face between my breasts, and I was grateful I had already gotten dressed for bed so there wouldn’t be a bra in her way. Her tongue curled around my nipple and I gasped as she teased it to erection. She blew across the wet tip and then closed her lips around it. It was such a role-reversal, such a shift of the mother-daughter dynamic, that I felt myself clench with anticipation. 

“Mommy,” I whispered, voice shaking as I bent down to kiss the top of her head. She moaned and switched to the other breast. “I love you, mommy.”

She pulled me to her and fell back onto the mattress, running her hands down my body and pushing my shorts down. I twisted my hips until they were to my knees, and I kicked them off. I was naked on top of my mother, and her mouth was gliding from my breast up my throat to my chin. I kissed her again and knew I would never again be content with her cheek or grazing the corner of her mouth. I needed her lips and the taste of her breath, I needed her tongue against my teeth. I needed her hands on me.

Her bra came off and I leaned down, burying my face in her breasts. She held my head as I explored, kissing up one inner curve and then opening my mouth wide to take her into my mouth. I sucked, I nipped, I stroked with my tongue. She writhed underneath me and pressed her sex against my hip. My heart skipped as I realized my mother was trying to fuck me, and I returned her every thrust with one of my own. I could feel my wetness spreading across her stockings and knew her skirt was pushed up. I reached down and under, cupping her with my hand, and I heard her moan my name with utter desperation and need.

I slid down and kissed her stomach, pushing her skirt up as I knelt on the floor next to the bed. She lifted her legs and let them rest on my shoulders, and I took a moment to be amazed at where I was, what I was doing. I turned to brush my cheek against her inner thigh, kissed her there, and I looked up to see her watching me. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath and I was mesmerized by the sight. 

“Ashley... darling, please.” 

I nearly came just from that, but I managed to control myself. I peeled away her stockings and underwear, lightheaded at the bare scent of her arousal, and I wet my lips before I kissed her there. She cried out and startled me, but her hand on the back of my head prevented me from moving away to look up at her. She sat up, her legs crossed over my back, her body hunched over mine, and she held me to her like a precious thing. I opened my mouth wide, chin buried in the mattress, and pushed my tongue deep into her. I tasted her and sucked her into my mouth, teasing her labia with my tongue and lips before I went in search of her clitoris.

“Oh, my sweet, beautiful girl,” she whispered. “I’ve wanted this for so long. How could I ever have told you what I wanted...”

As annoyed as I was that we could have been doing this before, I was amazed to think I’d had the strength to do something Mom couldn’t. I had taken the step she was too afraid to take, and we were both benefiting from it in the greatest way. I thought about all the times I’d caught a flash of her thigh in a high-cut skirt, or the times I’d seen her changing clothes on a mission. How often I’d fought that instinct to grab her, touch her, slide my finger down her spine and watch her shiver. From now on, I knew I could. I could have my mother every way I’d ever wanted her, because she wanted me that way, too.

She said my name in an eager, almost panicked way, and I realized almost too late that she was coming. I pressed my tongue deep into her, dug my fingers into her thighs, and looked up to watch her face. When her features relaxed into the sweet joy of post-coital bliss, I fell utterly and completely in love with her. I kissed the moisture away from her pubic hair and tried to do the same with her thighs, but I think I only managed to smear it a bit. I licked her skin, tasting her, and whispered, “Mom...” 

“Come here, baby. Come up here.” I slid up her body and she kissed me deeply, rolling us onto our sides. I kept my eyes open through the kiss and rearranged myself when I felt her thigh pressing insistently between my legs. She nipped at my bottom lip and then looked down at our bodies, grazing my breast and nipple with a quick pass of her fingers. I moaned and closed my eyes.

“I want your fingers in me,” I whispered, my voice still shaking as if saying this to my mother should still be taboo. “Please, Mom.”

“Of course, Ashley.” I held my breath as she stroked my stomach, then my thighs. I spread my legs and bit my lip, eager for her but also wrapped up in the tease. “Breathe, darling,” Mom reminded me, and then, “Open your eyes. Look at me, sweetheart.”

I did as she said. Her voice was always amazing, but lowered to this husky register it was almost enough to set me off all by itself. I wet my lips and forced my eyes open. She smiled and I couldn’t help but return it, chuckling as I found her free hand with mine. We laced fingers as her other hand spread me open. My breath caught in my throat and I held her gaze as she circled my sensitive flesh with the tip of her middle finger. I stared at her as she teased me, closing my eyes only when she added a second finger and began to push them both inside me in a slow and steady rhythm. She hunched her shoulder and twisted her wrist so that the heel of her hand brushed my clit, and my toes curled.

“I’m going to come, Mommy,” I whispered.

“Good girl.” She leaned in and kissed my lips, my chin, and my eyelids as I tightened around her fingers and pressed my body toward hers. “Oh, precious girl. Thank you, Ashley... thank you...”

I swallowed hard and kissed her, holding the kiss until the haze of arousal faded so my brain wouldn’t rebel at what we’d just done. Every shameful night with a pillow between my legs, every dream I’d woken up from aching for orgasm but refusing to give in to such a shameful fantasy, it had all led to this, here, now, watching as my mother removed her hand from between my legs and ran her tongue over fingers that were wet with my juices.

“All better now, my dear?” she asked.

“Yes, Mom.”

“Good.” She kissed me chastely on the cheek, and for a moment I feared the worst. Then she said, “Roll over, my love.”

I did as she said, and she pressed up against me from behind. She put one hand on my stomach, cupped my breast with the other, and kissed my neck through the veil of my hair. I covered her hands with mine and closed my eyes. “I love you, Mom.”

“And I love you, Ashley. I’ve always believed the two of us were meant to have a very unique relationship. It was of course impossible when you were younger, but now... you’ve grown into a gorgeous young woman. I would have to be blind to not fall for you as you’ve so obviously fallen for me.” She kissed me right behind the ear and I shuddered. “I love you, Ashley, and I am in love with you.”

“I love you, Mom... and I’m in love with you, Helen.”

“My darling girl,” she said softly, and she drew a circle around my navel. I pushed her hand down and I felt her chuckle silently as I formed her hand against the shape of my mound. Just in case I woke up in the night and thought even for a second that what had happened was a dream. She whispered goodnight, and I echoed it back to her. Save for her breathing, it was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. If I had any lingering anxiety from the mission, if any part of my brain was still spinning, that sound alone put them to rest like a magic potion. 

It was the deepest and most relaxing sleep I’ve had in years.


End file.
